Unspeakable
by Hawklan
Summary: Frank and Alice Longbottom were Aurors, but that wasn't all they were.


Unspeakable

Beta: Inachis. Thank you again for all your hard work on my stories.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter was created and is owned by JK Rowling. I just write this piece for my own enjoyment and don't profit from it in regards of money or other worldly gains, so suing me is just a waste of time and money.

Summary: Frank and Alice Longbottom were Aurors, but that wasn't all they were.

Chapter 1

Voldemort is dead.

That was the news the whole wizarding world was currently celebrating. The whole wizarding world? No, sadly not, because the death of Voldemort had had its price. Two people had paid the ultimate prize just moments before he was finally defeated and so Frank Longbottom and his wife Alice weren't celebrating with the rest of the world. They mourned the deaths of their friends James and Lilly Potter, who both died while defending their son, and they also mourned their two colleagues Michael and Mary Sinclair, who had played the role of Frank and Alice from the time since Dumbledore suggested that they should hide under a Fidelius Charm.

They had done that, but because Frank never trusted Dumbledore too much, he'd changed Dumbledore's plans a bit. Like James and Sirius, Frank and Alice were rising stars in the Auror Department, but that wasn't all, both were also members of the so called 'Unspeakables', and after a long talk with X, the only name the head of the DOM was known by, Frank and Alice had gone to ground in one of their other estates, while the polyjucied Sinclair couple took their place in the house Dumbledore had suggested.

Sadly those preparations have proven to be warranted. Dumbledore had told the 'Longbottoms' that Voldemort was dead and that they could leave the house now. They left the protected house and only moments later they were attacked by Death Eaters. A team of Aurors arrived quickly, but sadly too late for the Sinclairs, who now lay in the long term ward at St. Mungo's.

Frank looked at his wife and shook his head. "I really can't believe what happened and only hours before we had planned to talk to James and Lily about them joining us here."

"Me neither Frank, but we have no time to despair now. We have many things to do," his wife said.

"We do?" Frank looked at his wife, still a bit shaken by all the events of the last 30 hours.

"Yes, we do and before you prove that you can't think straight yet by asking why, let me tell you it's quite a list. I'll tell you what I think we have to do. First, we have to find out what happened to Harry and where he is. Second, we to talk to Mr. X and then to Sirius, because we both know he would never have betrayed the Potters. Third, after the talk with Sirius we have to talk with your mother and let her know that we're ok. Fourth, we have to find out how the Sinclairs were hit so fast, that really stinks." She thought about that list for a moment and then shrugged. "That's all I can think of at the moment."

Frank nodded at his wife, went over to a cabinet and pulled out two bottles of Butterbeer, even if he wished more for a firewhiskey right now. Without a word he handed one of the bottles to his wife and after both had taken a sip from their bottles, he finally replied to what his wife had told him. "That all sounds really good Alice, but I think we should talk to Mr. X first, before we look for Harry. At the moment I don't think it would be wise to let the world know that we are still up and running instead of lying at St. Mungo's."

Alice took another sip from her bottle and nodded at her husband. She got up and went over to her husband, sat down in his lap and gave him a long and mind blowing kiss. After she broke the kiss she whispered to her husband. "I love you. Now we should get up and visit Mr. X."

Frank looked deep into his wife's eyes. "I love you too, my minx, and not that I mind, but what was that kiss for? I also think that getting up to visit Mr. X right now isn't that good an idea."

"The kiss was for not trusting Dumbledore," she replied and with a smirk, she let her hands wander a bit. "And why wouldn't it be a got idea to go now?" she asked while she began to gently stroke her husband's cock through his trousers.

Frank could only moan in reply at that moment.

A while later, after the pair had made love to each other and then each quickly took a shower, they met again downstairs. Frank smiled and blew his wife a kiss. "You always were good at taking my mind off bad things, but I think we really should go now."

Alice just nodded in reply and handed her husband his cloak.

After both had put the cloaks on, the magic in the Unspeakable cloaks hid their features and so their identity. Both quickly stepped in front of a small part of the floor wall and one of them spoke in an unrecognizable voice, "For Britain, for peace and for the Queen, open up."

Just a moment after the last word a small part of the wall disappeared and both entered a small room behind it. After they were both in the room one of the two spoke, "Close."

If anyone had been watching, they could have seen the wall close up again.

The room in itself just had enough space, so that they both could stand in it and open the door to a big cabinet. Which they did at that moment and after both stepped into the cabinet, they closed the door again and just a moment after they closed it, they opened it again and stepped out into a big and completely lit room. A quick look around showed them several people in the same cloaks they wore and one of them, who sat behind an opulent desk, asked, "Password?"

"Long live the Queen," said one and the other continued "and we need a whiskey."

The man just nodded and pointed to a small device.

Under the watchful eyes and wands of the guards in the room they each let their wands spring from their invisible wand holsters into their hands, but instead of their normal wands they both had used since they started at Hogwarts, they hold two completely black wands in their hands. Slowly, to not spook their fellow Unspeakables, they both put the tips of their wands into the indicated device. After a second the device gave of a small string of beeps.

The Unspeakable behind the desk nodded at them and said, "Welcome back Mr. A and Mr. F. Mr. X left orders to bring you to him as soon as you checked in."

One of the two replied, "Good, that's why we're here."

"Perfect then," the Unspeakable said. "Please follow Mr. J," he continued and nodded in the direction of one of the guards, who stepped forward after he was indicated.

Mr. J just nodded in their direction, pointed his wand on a point in the wall and moved the wand silently in a complicated pattern. Without a sound a part of the wall disappeared and Mr. J stepped through it.

After quite a walk they finally reached the door of Mr. X's office. Mr. J knocked and shortly after that they heard a voice call out, "Enter."

Mr. J opened the door and after A and F went through, closed it again.

In the room which was filled with a lot of magical as well as muggle devices man who looked not much older than twenty years was waiting for them. The man stood up and pressed several buttons on his desk and then spoke, "Good to see you two." He stepped to both of them, hugged both quickly and then stepped back again. "Seems like you were right in not trusting Dumbledore too much Frank," he said in a sad tone.

"Seems so, X," Frank replied. "Do you have any information about Harry, Sirius and how the Sinclairs where found so fast?" he asked his boss.

Mr. X nodded. "Yes, I have some news regarding those topics. In regards to Harry it seems like Dumbledore has placed him in the care of Lily's sister..." Before he could continue he was interrupted by a loud. "WHAT?" Alice was quite shocked by this. "How could he place him there? Those people hate Lily and all things magical. And on what authority did he place him there?"

"He did it on his own authority as the Supreme Mugwump, which makes him the magical guardian of every orphaned child in Britain," replied Mr. X.

"Yes, but that is only the case if there are no named magical guardians," Frank interrupted.

"Yes, and sadly for Harry, there aren't any at the moment. Alice is officially lying in St. Mungos right now and Remus Lupin has no right to be a magical guardian because of his condition," continued Mr. X.

"Remus? What has that to do with Remus?" Alice asked, confused.

"Even if the Potters named him Harry's godfather, magical law forbids him to act as a magical guardian," said their boss.

"Yes, that would be the case, but Remus wasn't Harry's godfather. Sirius is," Alice told Mr. X.

"Sirius is Harry's godfather? Damn, because of what happened, I assumed Remus was. That complicates things a bit more I fear."

"What? Why?" Frank asked.

"Sirius Black was arrested yesterday and shipped off to Azkaban," Mr. X replied.

"To Azkaban? Why?" Alice asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"He was arrested for betraying the location of the Potters to Voldemort and for killing Peter Pettigrew and a dozen muggles as Peter tried to confront Sirius for betraying the Potters."

"Bullshit," Frank yelled.

"I would agree now, after you told me Sirius was Harry's godfather," Mr. X said.

"Indeed," agreed Alice. "First off, Sirius would never betray James. James was more of a brother to him than Regulus. And second, because of the magical oath Sirius and I gave as Harry godparents, we would never be able to harm him in anyway. What is that about Peter confronting Sirius? That cowardly rat would never confront Sirius. He's too much of a coward for that. And dead muggles? What happened?"

Mr. X went to his desk and looked around it, after a while he fished out a folder. He opened it and read the content quickly. "First off I have to agree something is right with that story. The report from the Aurors states that Peter Pettigrew cornered Sirius Black in a part of Muggle London and while Peter tried to argue with Sirius, Sirius killed him and several Muggles who were nearby. The Aurors who arrived at the scene arrested the madly laughing Mr. Black."

"Oh no, they wouldn't have done that...," Frank said.

Both, Alice and Mr. X looked at Frank, the question evident in their eyes.

With a grim smile Frank said, "My guess would be that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, as was planned, but that Peter was. X, we need to speak with Sirius."

Mr. X nodded. "We do indeed, I'll arrange it asap."

"And we will have to get Harry back from those muggles. I won't leave him there," Alice said.

"Agreed," Mr. X replied. "I will think of something."

"So, can we do something for the Sinclairs?" Frank asked.

"Maybe, I have contacted and old friend of mine and I hope he can help," Mr. X replied.

"Good. I think that would be all for now. You will contact us if we can go to Sirius?" Alice said.

Mr. X just nodded.

"Good then, we will leave for now. We still have to see my mother to explain to her what happened and to see our son," Frank said.

Both pulled the hoods of their cloaks up again and then left the office.

...

AN: Damn my muse hit me again with a new idea. So what do you readers say? Worth continuing or not? If someone wants to join up, I wouldn't say no either *g*.


End file.
